capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Akira Kazama
Akira Kazama (風間 アキラ Kazama Akira) is a character from the two Rival Schools fighting games. About Akira Akira is the younger sister of Daigo. She is a silent girl who rarely speaks out her thoughts. She may be tough and commanding while wearing her biker outfit, but is a docile and gentle person without it. The outfit was originally intended to hide her true gender prior to enrolling in Gedo High. As of Project Justice, she was transferred to the all-girls Seijyun High, leaving her without any friends, until she found one in Yurika, and later on, Zaki. This was due to the fact that she noticed her brother's change in personality after returning from training. 'Rival Schools: United By Fate' Her initial appearance in Rival Schools: United By Fate is under a motorcycle helmet and a biker gear, posing as a boy in order to find out what happened to her older brother, Daigo. She befriends two of his subordinates, Eiji "Edge" Yamada and Gan Isurugi and they eventually rescue Daigo, upon when Akira's true identity is revealed to the characters and player. An alternate version of Akira without the helmet and jacket is playable in Rival Schools, but maintains the same ending as masked Akira. 'Project Justice' In Project Justice, Akira is revealed to have been transferred to the girls-only Seijyun High. In the Seijyun storyline, Akira is the central character, with the player following her quest to find out what happened to her brother. Unlike in Rival Schools: United By Fate, Akira starts off without her motorcycle helmet disguse, but can unlock it (Powered Akira) after playing through a certain storyline in the game. Arsenal, Combat Style and Fighting Strategy Most of Akira's fighting techniques are based on different fighting styles, notably Taikyoku-ken and Tai-chi-chuan. 'Special Moves' 'Common to Both Versions of Akira' *'Cyclone Dance' (Japanese: 旋蹴舞 Senshuubu) - Spinning kick attack that can be done up to three times. Depending on the kick button pressed in the button combination, the kick can be a flying kick or a sweeping kick. Both versions can be used subsequently. Also used by her Powered version. *'Releasing Dance' (Japanese: 放舞 Houbu) - Launches the opponent into the air. The player can follow with an Air Combo afterwards. Also used by her Powered version. 'As Normal Akira' *'Elbow Gate' (Japanese: 骸裡門 Gairimon) - Akira charges forward and knocks the opponent into the air. It, however, cannot be chained into an Air Combo, as the opponent can recover immediately after the attack. *'Leaping Smash' (Japanese: 風撃襲 Fuugekishuu) - Akira does a forward flip in the air. If a kick button is pressed while doing this move, a knockdown kick follows. *'Fractured Heaven Combo' (Japanese: 破天連撃 Haten Rengeki) - See references below for more details. 'As Powered Akira' *'Fractured Heaven Stance' (Japanese: 破天の構 Haten no Kamae) - Akira stands on one leg. This is not really an attack; rather, this is used to initiate any of the following combos: Dragon Fang Slash (龍牙裂斬 Ryuuge Retsuzan), Spinning Swallow Storm Dance (旋燕嵐舞 Sen'en Ranbu), Nirvana Charge (羅漢進撃 Rakan Shingeki), and Phoenix Wing Sky Kick (鳳翼天蹴 Houyoku Tenshuu). See references below for more details. *'Reverse Inside Gate' (Japanese: 裏裡門 Urarimon) - Akira does an elbow thrust with knockback effect. *'Sparrowhawk Chick's Shoulder Plant' (鷂子栽肩 Youshi Saiken) - A two-hit shoulder/headbutt strike that deals massive damage. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' 'Common to Both Versions of Akira' *'Energy Focus Cluster' (Japanese: 気功塊 Kikou Kai) - Akira unleashes a large sphere of energy from her hands. Also used by her Powered version, however, the latter deals massive damage in only one hit in the form of a powerful energy ray. The latter version is sometimes referred to as the Hyper Energy Focus Cluster (Japanese: 剛気功塊 Gou Kikou Kai). Both versions can also be used in mid-air. Different from Daigo's. *'Heaven's Barrage' (Japanese: 天の連舞 Ten no Renbu) - Akira does a backflip kick, launching the opponent high into the air. She then immediately jumps to follow suit, then unleashes a barrage of kicks in mid-air. The last kick knocks the opponent down to the ground. Also used by her Powered version. 'As Normal Akira' *'Destructive Barrage' (Japanese: 破の連舞 Ha no Renbu) - Akira executes a series of blows. The last blow knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. *'Destructive Heaven's Stealth Kick' (Japanese: 破天無影蹴 Haten Mueishuu) - Akira launches herself leg-first towards the opponent. It hits multiple times, and knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. Range is short, and has bad recovery delay. 'As Powered Akira' *'Destructive Pair Attack' (Japanese: 破の双撃 Ha no Sougeki) - A combo attack similar to Destructive Barrage. Unlike the Destructive Barrage, however, this only knocks the opponent backwards (without any random obstacle in the field). 'Team-Up Techniques' *'Combination Barrage' (連撃連武 Rengeki Renbu) - Powered Akira's Team-Up technique. The active character grabs the opponent, and both characters deliver a series of kung-fu-based blows to the opponent. This can be initiated up to a range of two steps from the opponent. *'Synchronized Kick Chain' (協奏連撃蹴 Kyousou Rengekishuu) - Team-Up assist by the normal Akira. Akira and the active character take turns in delivering backflip kicks to the opponent before Akira finishes with a brief Energy Focus Cluster. 'Party-Up Techniques' *The normal Akira does the Divine Woman's Hammer, Seijyun High's Party-Up technique; while her Powered verison does Gedo High's Gedo Top. Trivia *Family: Orphaned, Lived with her brother, now living in the Seijyun dorms. *Talents: Chinese martial arts, Cooking. *School: Gedo (first year), Seijyun (second year) *Strong subjects: Japanese, social studies, English *Weak subjects: Physical education, Music *Clubs: None *Part-time job: None, prohibited by school (previously worked as a motor bike mechanic) *Akira's parents were friends with a man who owns a garage. This man taught Akira about bikes when her parents died, and now she helps the man repair bikes. *Akira is a big fan of Mega Man. *Akira prefers racing bikes, because the engines deteriorate more slowly. *She's not a good swimmer and has hydrophobia. *Likes confectionery, especially chocolate cake and cheese cake. *Usually prepares meals for Daigo. *Loves cats, but unfortunately unable to keep one because she lives in an apartment. *Her primary defence style is based on circular step, typical of tai chi. *Akira, along with Batsu, was slated to appear in the cancelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars. *As of Project Justice, she is one of two characters to represent two different schools, as evident in the Party-Up techniques she uses. The other one is Kurow. *She is voiced by Chiharu Tezuka. Gallery Image:AkiraPt1.png|Portrait (Helmet) Image:AkiraPt2.png|Portrait Image:RSAkira.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:RivalAkira.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:PJAkira.png|''Project Justice'' Image:AllStarsQuartet.png|With Hiryu, Poison and Mike Haggar Akira Kazama (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published July 17, 2002; last updated March 13, 2003. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published November 2, 2001; final update December 7, 2002. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed March 14, 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created August 20, 2007; last updated March 30, 2010. Last accessed April 1, 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters